


eight hundred words of a theater au

by viscrael



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Theater AU, just fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Feelin’ good?”</p>
<p>“No,” Lenalee said, at the same time that Allen said, “Yes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	eight hundred words of a theater au

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KnightofBlood888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightofBlood888/gifts).



> this isnt good oops
> 
> @simone yr a nerd

Allen didn’t usually consider himself a particularly anxious person, but if someone were to take just today as an example, they’d think he was neurotic.

That was because Allen’s first show was today. Not just the first show for this play—although that was true too—but his _first show_. As in, ever. He’d been in a few plays as a kid and in drama club, but they never really had much of an audience besides parents supporting their children and occasional friends doing the same.

This, however, was an entirely different situation. The auditorium was huge. He felt sick just sitting there, _knowing_ there were so many people outside, or would be outside. Lenalee, one of his friends he’d met after joining drama club, had tried to reassure him that it wouldn’t be that big of a deal once he actually got on stage.

“You won’t even be able to see the audience,” she’d said. Lenalee was as pretty as she was kind. “The lights are too bright on stage, don’t worry about it!”

But Allen was worrying about it anyway.

Opening day, and he was bouncing on the soles of his feet, shaking his hands out like that would get rid of his nerves. Lenalee gave him a small smile.

“It’ll be fine. Don’t be nervous.”

“I’m not nervous,” he said, still bouncing.

The door opened, and Lavi—a tall redhead from the makeup department who happened to double as Allen’s long-term boyfriend—popped his head in. He grinned at them.

“Feelin’ good?”

“No,” Lenalee said, at the same time that Allen said, “Yes.”

Lavi opened the door further and walked in, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend, who had stopped bouncing in hopes that it would make him look less like he was on the verge of an anxiety attack, which he maybe was.

“We need you in makeup,” Lavi told him. Allen nodded and followed the taller. Lenalee gave him one last reassuring smile before he closed the door behind him and a hand snaked into his.

“’S not like you to have stage fright.” Lavi glanced at him while they walked. A group of girls rushed past, halfway in costume.

“I don’t get stage fright,” he said.

“Your hands are shaking.”

He looked down to where their hands were joined. “Oh. I didn’t noticed.”

Lavi snorted. “ Of course you didn’t.” He gave the hand a squeeze, comforting. “Let’s get you done up, shall we?”

“Oh, please.” Allen tried to grin back, but it felt more like a grimace, even to him.

 

\--

 

Lavi was good at what he did; that was to say, making Allen look like he wasn’t about to puke. It was also a plus that Allen had always enjoyed the process of having someone do his makeup, especially for productions. It was weird to think, but he liked the feeling of it, and he didn’t have to do much beside sit there. It only became a problem when the procedure went on for too long. He got restless easily.

“No stage fright, huh?” Lavi said, clicking a cap of something back into place and setting it on the counter.

“I’m fine.”

“You sound it.”

Allen pouted. “Don’t be rude.”

“Relax your face,” Lavin instructed, and the other did as he said. “And I’m never rude.”

“Biggest lie you’ve ever told.”

He laughed at that. “Not to you, anyway. That better?”

A brush tickled Allen’s face, and he wrinkled his nose. “Much.”

They fell silent after that while the older boy worked, needing to concentrate. Allen’s eyes were closed during most of it, but he could hear others around them, talking and running around to get ready.

“People should be showing up pretty soon,” he heard someone comment, and his stomach did a funny little flip.

His eyes were still closed, so he wasn’t prepared when Lavi’s voice right next to his ear whispered, “Relax.”

Frowning, he straightened up. “How am I supposed to relax when you say stuff in my ear, huh?”

He couldn’t see it, but he knew Lavi was grinning. “That’s better than bein’ nervous, ain’t it?”

“Only sort of.”

“Now who’s being rude?”

Allen stuck his tongue out at him.

 

\--

 

“I told you you’d do well!”

An arm slung itself around Allen’s shoulders, and he smiled, tired and giddy from the show. People were passing around praise, friends and families coming up and congratulating the cast for their performance. A few people he didn’t know had come up to him just to say that they’d enjoyed his acting, which was both flattering and uncomfortable. Allen still wasn’t the best with people yet, especially when tired.

“Hello to you too,” he said instead, and reached up to peck Lavi on the lips. Lavi returned it, and when they pulled away, he was grinning. In a few moments, he would start running around and loudly proclaiming how great his boyfriend just to annoy Allen, was like the overly supportive dickhead he was.

But for now, he had his arm around Allen, and that was enough.


End file.
